


Turbulence

by extraordinary



Series: Mile High Club [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Mile High (Swim) Club!)</p><p>"Rin..." Haruka managed to bite out, involuntarily pressing the back of his shoulders into the seat behind him. "You're sure this is normal?"</p><p>"We got lucky on our last flight, but this kind of thing happens all the time." Rin reassured him quickly. "It shouldn't last too long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I felt like Haruka & Rin getting away with _two_ high-altitude!handjobs was a little bit too much of a stretch, so this is what happened instead. No innocent passengers were harmed during the making of this fic, but please do keep in mind that Rin hasn't quite turned eighteen yet at this point in the _Free! Eternal Summer_ canon time-line. 
> 
> Dedicated to **sexuallyfrustratedshark**. It's not a blowjob at pizza hut, but I hope it'll do.

  
**FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT WHILE SEATED. LIFE VEST UNDER YOUR SEAT.**

  
Haruka resolutely kept his eyes locked on the small, black letters written on the seat-back tray in front of him. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly where he was digging them almost painfully into the top of his knees---he should probably stop doing that, but his limbs would likely flat-out refuse to cooperate with him if he tried to do anything with them right now.

  
He could practically _feel_ Rin's worried eyes on him, which really wasn't helping him relax at all.

  
"Rin..." He managed to bite out, involuntarily pressing the back of his shoulders into the seat behind him. "You're sure this is normal?"

  
"We got lucky on our last flight, but this kind of thing happens all the time." Rin reassured him quickly. "It shouldn't last too long."

  
The tired looking mother sitting across the passageway from them cursed loudly as she spilled some of the M &Ms she'd been sharing with her wide-eyed teenaged daughter when the plane adjusted its altitude once more, unknowingly drawing Haruka's attention away from the plastic tray. He watched her attempt (and fail) to fish all of the fallen candy out of her lap, wincing in sympathy when he noticed her hands were shaking quite badly.

  
Maybe now would be a good time to ask Rin to pass him that package of gum they'd bought at the airport; the pressure steadily building on either side of his eardrums was genuinely starting to bother him. Haruka sighed. "How much longer?"

  
"Turn on your own damn screen, Haru." Rin grunted, rolling his eyes in a way that made Haruka want to join in---but they were quickly getting too old for that kind of thing, weren't they? "Looking at it gives me a headache."

  
Haruka threw him an unimpressed look. Rin ignored it in favour of reaching for one of Haruka's hands, hidden underneath the cover of his airline blanket, and insistently tugging it away from its spot on his knee. Haruka let him, his face softening as he watched Rin carefully uncurl his fingers in order to rub a soothing thumb across the red fingernail marks on his palm. They both pretended Haruka hadn't heard the shocked _"Idiot!"_ accidentally falling from Rin's lips.

  
"Fine." Haruka muttered, pulling his hand away to press the ON/OFF button under the small computer screen build into the back of the partially reclined seat in front of him. It took a couple of seconds before the screen came to life, and even longer for the information he'd wanted to roll by (following an incredibly boring shot of a small pixilated plane flying across a bright blue screen):

  
**TIME TO DESTINATION: 4:08**

  
**DISTANCE TO DESTINATION: 1804 KM**

  
He groaned, letting his head fall back against the headrest behind him. He wasn't sure he could take four more hours of this awful turbulence.

  
Rin rudely knocked their shoulders together as he leaned over to read the information on Haruka's screen. "This timing seriously sucks, though. Nearly everyone's awake now, and if those damn seat belt signs hadn't been turned on I'd have taken you to the toilets right about now."

  
"You don't actually think I'm still hard, do you?" Haruka asked, finally giving into the urge to roll his eyes. Would Rin really be able to keep it up under these kind of circumstances? Haruka was impressed, in spite of himself. "Because I'm _not_. You can stop worrying about returning the favour any time now."

  
"You mean all these vibrations and bumps aren't doing anything for you?" Rin teased, although it was clear his heart wasn't in it; Haruka could easily see right through Rin's weak attempts to distract him by riling him up.

  
"No." Haruka complained. "It's only making my ears hurt."

  
Rin took pity on him then, grabbing his hand and pulling it back underneath the fleece blanket. "It'll stop soon, you'll see."

  
Haruka looked down at their covered hands in surprise when he felt Rin link their fingers together. Would they be doing things like _that_ from now on? It didn't feel bad, not at all, and not nearly as strange as it probably should have. Haruka found that he rather liked the feeling of Rin's palm pressed flush against his own.

  
He could get used to this.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Haruka woke up to Rin softly, but insistently, calling his name.

  
He grunted in annoyance, squeezing his eyes shut even more tightly when he slowly became aware of the irritating brightness trying to force its way in between his sticky eyelashes; his eyes were sore from the long hours spent inside the dry cabin air, and the side of his face felt uncomfortably warm---courtesy of the sun shining enthusiastically through the window next to him.

  
"We're going to land soon." Rin's voice told him quietly. "C'mon, you've gotta put your seat belt back on."

  
Haruka groaned, burying his face into Rin's shoulder in a last-ditch effort to hide from the painfully bright world outside his closed eyelids. "Can't you do it, Rin?"

  
He felt, rather than heard, Rin's surprised chuckle. "I actually _tried_ that, you know? It's impossible with one hand!"

  
Haruka reluctantly forced his eyes open, making absolutely sure to keep his face safely tucked away in the crook of Rin's shoulder as he slowly allowed himself to adjust to the blinding light of the cabin. When he eventually pushed himself up, Rin's softly smiling face was waiting for him.

  
"We're landing?"

  
Rin nodded, throwing a quick glance around them before cautiously running a fleeting (but heartbreakingly tender) hand through Haruka's messy fringe. Haruka's eyes fell shut again of their own accord. "In a couple of minutes."

  
"It's about time..." He whispered, taking advantage of the moment to press a chaste kiss to the exposed skin of Rin's neck. He loved the feeling of Rin's Adam's apple bobbing up and down underneath his lips, although he still desperately wanted to know what it'd feel like to _really_ kiss Rin. Fortunately, the other passengers were too distracted with their own pre-landing preparations to pay them any mind. "My arm's gone all numb."

  
"Your arm, huh?" Rin snorted, eyes sparkling mischievously. "That's interesting, Haru."

  
Haruka frowned up at him in sleepy confusion. "Why?"

  
"I'll let you figure that out on your own."

  
Reluctantly removing his head from Rin's warm (yet slightly uncomfortable and far too bony) shoulder, Haruka pushed himself up to once more put a respectable distance between them. He figured it was almost time for the flight attendants to make their compulsory seat belt check-up rounds, and they probably wouldn't appreciate discovering their seat belts still unbuckled; let alone finding Haruka with his nose and lips attached to the side of Rin's neck.

  
Haruka had never cared much for social conventions and norms, but there were _some_ things that even he wouldn't dare risk in full view of the cabin crew and the other passengers. Secretly touching Rin in the dark, while everyone around them was asleep or immersed in a movie, was very different from touching him with the unrelenting sun illuminating the entire aircraft. He was sure Rin wouldn't appreciate them getting caught like this, either. Even if the majority of the people on board, including the airline crew, were Australian.

  
That was fine. Haruka could be patient. He was distracted by the suddenly dawning realisation that he was still holding Rin's hand in his own, anyway.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Come on, Haru!"

  
Rin impatiently tugged him along through the jet bridge, zigzagging through the throng of exhausted passengers trying to make their way to the airport terminal gate. Haruka sighed loudly in protest, but allowed Rin to pull him towards the exit of the bridge without voicing any explicit complaints. They made it onto the moving walkway in record time, enjoying the opportunity to finally stretch their legs, and beat most of the other passengers to Immigration.

  
The security official checking over Haruka and Rin's passports shot them an amused smile when she noticed their given names. Haruka pretended not to notice, but Rin shot her a toothy grin before grabbing the sleeve of Haruka's hoodie and urging him on towards the baggage reclaim area.

  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Haruka wanted to know. "We've got all our luggage right here."

  
"You'll see." Rin told him distractedly, refusing to let go of Haruka's sleeve until they'd eventually reached his apparent destination: the deserted men's toilets, tucked away behind a row of luggage trolleys and the first baggage carousel.

  
Haruka blinked. In there... Seriously? "Someone'll come in and hear---"

  
"Me?" Rin interrupted smoothly. "Sure. But... _you_ , Haru? I'd find that really surprising."

  
"You're asking me if I'm loud?" Haruka wondered before he could stop himself, giving Rin a very unimpressed glare.

  
"Yes." Rin returned the glare, easily matching Haruka's intensity and then some. "Are you?"

  
"No."

  
"See? In that case, there's no problem at all!"

  
With that, Rin expectantly held open the door for him.

  
Haruka ignored the triumphant look Rin shot him as he obligingly made his way inside to inspect the four individual stalls situated directly across from a row of blindingly white urinals. They were quite spacey, allowing them enough room to place their bags on the floor next to the toilet. There was a small gap between the tiled floor and the bottom edge of the door--probably to allow for easier maintenance, and to discourage travellers from doing exactly what Rin and Haruka where about to.

  
"Are you sure about this, Rin? If this is about returning the favour..."

  
He _had_ to ask. If they got caught here, it would affect both of their dreams (and cause them a lot of trouble to boot).

  
"I know, you idiot." Rin grumbled, unceremoniously shoving an uncertain Haruka into one of the stalls. "Just hurry up and get in there, before anyone comes in to actually take a leak."

  
Haruka cooperated reluctantly, removing his backpack and placing it on top of the closed lid of the toilet bowl. Rin hurriedly closed (and locked) the door behind them, dropping his own bag in front of it to prevent anyone from seeing two sets of shoes underneath the gap between its edge and the floor.

  
When they'd settled in, so to speak, they both turned towards each other in silence. Rin was watching him a little nervously, clearly unsure of how to proceed now that he finally had Haruka right where he'd been wanting him since they'd landed at Narita Airport. Possibly even since long before then, knowing Rin.

  
"Rin." He started, reaching out to pull Rin closer by the lapels of his jacket. "I still want to kiss you."

  
Rin came willingly, allowing Haruka to wrap his arms around Rin's waist in a loose embrace. They fit together perfectly, Haruka thought, as he experimentally rubbed their noses together. He'd never done _this_ kind of thing before and had very little reference to work with, considering he'd only ever seen or witnessed a handful of kisses in his entire life: his parents' chaste pecks on the lips, actors and actresses swapping saliva on screen on daytime television, and the obligatory pornographic video here and there (for educational purposes) when he was absolutely certain Makoto wouldn't be walking in.

  
Despite his nerves, Haruka followed Rin's example and closed his eyes. The warm breath ghosting over his lips felt very nice... Except, how was he supposed to know _when_ to close that gap? Wouldn't it hurt if he accidentally crushed their teeth together? Rin's certainly looked sharp enough to sting.

  
Thankfully, Rin wasn't known for his patience. Haruka nearly sagged in relief as Rin made the decision for him. He felt Rin take a deep breath seconds before he firmly placed both of his hands on either side of Haruka's jaw. Haruka let him adjust the angle and softly fit their mouths together, exhaling unsteadily through his nose---which was suddenly pressing into Rin's cheek, while his bottom lip was caught between Rin's teeth, and fuck, it felt surprisingly good for such a weird sensation.

  
Finally, finally, _finally_...

  
Haruka's arms tightened around Rin's waist on their own accord while Rin continued to slowly move their lips together. He didn't seem to really know what he was doing either, judging by the way they kept having to take small breaks for air, but they found a way to make it work. Each time Rin moved away to catch his breath, Haruka would follow him (and pull him back in). Before long, they'd settled into a satisfactory rhythm. Eventually Haruka felt confident enough to tentatively run his tongue along Rin's bottom lip. Once he'd done that, he licked curiously at the corner of Rin's mouth. Rin gasped. Encouraged, Haruka made the most of the opportunity and explored the edges of Rin's sharp teeth with his tongue.

  
Rin let him in with a faint groan, panting into Haruka's mouth as Haruka continued to deepen the kiss. It was strange, and a little wet, but also very addictive. Haruka had been waiting so long to find out how it'd feel to kiss Rin like this, to taste him, and he wasn't disappointed.

  
Rin tasted like diet coke, and the gum they'd shared on the plane during landing. What did Haruka taste like to Rin? It'd probably roughly the same for him, right?

  
Quickly starting to feel overwhelmed by the unfamiliar intimacy of being _so close_ to Rin, breathing the same air while the tips of their tongues chased each other in between gentle nips and sucks, Haruka was forced to break away to rest their foreheads together. An involuntary whiny noise escaped the back of Rin's throat, but he allowed Haruka to catch his bearings.

  
"Haru..." Rin whispered, barely loud enough for Haruka to make out the words. "Don't you like it?"

  
Haruka didn't dignify that with an answer, he merely raised his hands to pacifyingly thread his fingers through Rin's hair (and move it out of the way) as he sought out Rin's mouth once more. Rin grunted in approval, eagerly parting his lips for Haruka. They explored each other's mouths like that for a long time, getting more and more familiar with each other's likes and dislikes, until Haruka was starting to feel increasingly light-headed. His mind was cloudy with arousal, and his desire for Rin steadily rose with each heated kiss they shared.

  
Gasping for air, Rin inevitably broke away from Haruka's lips to press a series of open-mouthed kisses into the sensitive skin of his neck and collar bones instead. Haruka could no longer fight back a pleased sigh when Rin's wet tongue circled his Adam's apple (before licking a trail all the way up to his chin). It felt too good.

  
Then they were kissing again, far less controlled than before, and Rin was suddenly turning them around---guiding Haruka to lean up against the door instead of him as he ground their hips together. Rin was hard. Haruka could feel the length of his erection pressed up against his own through the layers of fabric between them. Suddenly the air inside the spacious stall felt too hot.

  
Stifling, even.

  
Apparently Rin thought so as well, because he slowly untangled their limbs to regard Haruka with a surprisingly serious gaze (after a far too brief moment of mindlessly rocking their hips together).

  
"Can I suck you off?"

  
Startled, Haruka could do nothing but stare at Rin for an awkwardly long moment. When he'd agreed to follow Rin to Australia, he'd never expected _this_ to be the outcome. In fact, it probably couldn't possibly have been any further from his mind at the time. But faced with the prospect of Rin's hot mouth around his cock, there was no way he could deny how much he wanted to find out how _that_ 'd feel like (especially now he'd become so familiar with the wonderful sensation of kissing Rin).

  
"I don't know if I can stay quiet." He admitted quietly. "If it's you, Rin..."

  
"Just squeeze my shoulder if you need me to stop." Rin replied eagerly, sounding endearingly breathless. "No one's come in yet, but you never know. Right?"

  
Haruka nodded dumbly, continuing to stare as Rin gingerly got down on his knees in front of him (and desperately hoping that nobody would need to use the bathroom within the next five minutes or so).

  
Make that _two._

  
Haruka watched in unabashed fascination as Rin shyly reached out to undo the button of his jeans.

  
"Let me help you with that."

  
Rin shook his head, stubbornly slapping Haruka's hands away. Haruka let him, swallowing loudly when Rin determinedly popped the button and tugged down the zipper on his own. "I've been wanting to do that."

  
They made eye-contact, then, just in time for Rin to begin gently palming Haruka's erection through the fabric of his underwear, teasing him with maddeningly light touches before carefully pulling the waistband of his underwear down. If he were here with anyone else - not that he'd ever _want_ to be, but, you know - Haruka would've been mortified by the way his erect cock sprang free.

  
Rin didn't seem to have minded, however.

  
Haruka wanted to close his eyes and block out the sight of Rin down on his knees: perfect lips shiny with saliva and swollen from their earlier frantic kisses, cheeks flushed with nervous anticipation, pupils dilated so wide in his arousal that they nearly had blocked out the colour of his irises completely...

  
Not because he didn't want to look at Rin---but because he was afraid he'd come all over Rin's shocked face before they ever got the chance to get started.

  
" _Rin_..."

  
Rin smiled up at him knowingly, rubbing his thumbs in small circles across the dips of Haruka's hipbones to soften the blow of his cocky expression. Haruka swallowed, trying to remove the sudden lump lodged somewhere deep in his throat, as his eyes followed the path of Rin's tongue (darting out to wet his lips)---he'd never been this turned on before.

  
Haruka shivered when Rin tentatively leaned in closer to exhale a hot, moist breath along the full length of his insistently throbbing cock. That felt _amazing_.

  
"I can't believe you're bigger than me, though." Rin muttered, pressing a playful kiss over Haruka's belly button to dispel the rising nervous tension in the air. "How is that fair? I'm taller than you!"

  
Haruka snorted. "Now who's comparing us?"

  
"I'm not comparing!" Rin was quick to point out. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get my mouth----"

  
The heavy door to the men's toilets suddenly opened with a harsh bang. They froze. Rin's eyes flew up to meet Haruka's automatically, wide and unsure in the resulting momentary surprise. Haruka winced when Rin's grip on his hips became painfully tight, but he didn't nudge Rin to remove it. Instead he placed a calming hand on Rin's shoulder (as much for Rin's benefit, as his own).

  
The sound of squeaky trolley wheels on the tiled floor echoed loudly around them. Haruka supposed he should be thankful that whoever had interrupted them had used the front of their luggage to push open the door; they might not have caught on quickly enough if it had been opened quietly instead. He was also relieved to discover it didn't take Rin long to regain control of his frayed nerves at all---he definitely hadn't liked seeing that awful, panicked expression on Rin's face.

  
Rin smirked up at him mischievously while they listened to the telltale sound of rustling clothing (and a zipper being pulled down). Haruka _knew_ what he was thinking, could see the thoughts forming in Rin's mind as clearly as reading a billboard sign or the weather forecast, but that still didn't mean he was prepared for the sudden warmth of Rin's moist lips against the tip of his straining cock. The angle was a little awkward, and Haruka had to reach down and thread his fingers through Rin's hair to keep it away form his face (it tickled when the ends brushed his glans and abdomen), but Rin was making it very hard for him to care about either of those things.

  
Only a few meters behind him, separated by nothing but a hastily locked door, some poor unsuspecting stranger was emptying his bladder in one of the urinals outside their stall. Yet all Haruka could think about was the heat of Rin's wet tongue as it experimentally circled the head of his cock. Rin's hands had migrated at some point; one of them was indulgently exploring the twitching muscle of Haruka's thigh, while the other held the cock in in front of him place with a firm (but not uncomfortable) grip.

  
Haruka jumped in surprise when the sound of a flushing urinal abruptly pierced through the fog in his head. Rin glared up at him in annoyance, significantly tightening his grip on Haruka's cock, before getting back to work. His face softened as soon as Haruka redoubled his efforts to keep Rin's hair out of the way, tangling his fingers in the soft strands and encouragingly massaging the back of his scalp while he did so.

  
Rin rewarded him by taking the entire head of Haruka's cock in his mouth and giving it a few tentative sucks, mindful of his teeth and the slurping noises he might make if he were to forget where they were. He alternated between shyly keeping an eye on Haruka to gauge his reactions, and warily eyeing the direction of the urinals as he tried to discover the best way to drive Haruka to the brink without making any noise: gently lapping at the sensitive slit at the top, licking the vain on the underside, using his palm to slowly jerk Haruka off while he held the glans in his mouth...

  
Everything felt so overwhelmingly good that Haruka failed to notice their unwanted guest had left, that is, until Rin suddenly took advantage of their temporary privacy to hum low in the back of his throat---causing Haruka's hips to jerk forward off their own accord, and his cock to slide deeper into Rin's perfect mouth (far deeper than before, and fuck, the sight of Rin with his swollen lips stretched around him had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen).

  
Rin wasn't pleased, however. He dug his blunt fingernails into Haruka's thigh in warning as he struggled to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of Haruka's hard length bumping into the back of his throat; his eyes watered almost immediately, but he successfully managed to fight down the surprised series of coughs that had been threatening to escape. If the way his chest was heaving was anything to go by, anyhow.

  
" _Rin!_ " Haruka gasped, pushing weakly at Rin's shoulders. "I'm going to----!"

  
It was all rapidly becoming too much: his face felt uncomfortably hot; his fringe was sticking to his forehead; his toes were curling and uncurling in his shoes with each hard suck of Rin's mouth on him; and worst of all, he could no longer bring up the strength to push Rin away...

  
The slick heat around his cock, and Rin's steady gaze on him, was quickly threatening to unravel him completely. Haruka could do nothing but gasp for air as Rin sat back on his heels to properly jerk Haruka off into his mouth, resting just the tip of the glans on his outstretched tongue (and using a good dose of saliva to ensure Haruka's comfort).

  
It only took a couple of fast strokes to send Haruka over the edge. He came with a hoarse groan, slamming the back of his head into the door behind him as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. Rin's hand on his pulsing cock gradually slowed down, until he'd milked a helplessly shivering Haruka completely dry. Haruka distantly felt him press a few soothing kisses to the sides of the softening length, before he carefully tucked it back into Haruka's underwear.

  
"You all right, Haru?" Rin asked him eventually, sounding far more pleased with himself than Haruka had ever heard him sound (outside of a tournament setting) before.

  
"I feel like I just swam the 1500M freestyle." Haruka panted. "Give me a moment."

  
"Pool comparisons!" Rin chuckled, gingerly unfolding his knees to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet bowl while Haruka clumsily zipped his jeans back up. "Must've been pretty good then, right?"

  
Haruka shrugged, running a (shaky) nonchalant hand through his sweaty hair. "Best I ever had."

  
"You're a jerk, Nanase." Rin complained, but he knew better by now than to let Haruka's playful comments offend him. There was no denying how much Haruka had enjoyed it, after all. "I don't know why I put up with you."

  
"I can show you why." Haruka promised him, still sounding embarrassingly breathless. He carefully removed his backpack from where it was trapped behind Rin's back, and placing it on the floor. "Get up for a second, Rin."

  
Rin did as he was told, standing up to give Haruka enough room to manoeuvre himself to sit with his back against the ceramic water tank. Haruka paid his confused expression no mind as he simply straddled the toilet seat, and spread his legs in blatant invitation for Rin to join him. Despite Rin's obvious misgivings, he barely hesitated at all before following Haruka's example and pressing his back flush against Haruka's chest.

  
"Like this?" Rin asked, eagerly arching his back as Haruka's hand slipped under the waistband of his track pants to gently palm his neglected cock. "D'you think anyone else will come in? Maybe they've all collected their luggage already."

  
"Better not risk it." Haruka replied distractedly, carefully massaging Rin's balls through the fabric of his underwear in order to coax him into full hardness. "So be quiet, Rin."

  
"I can't stay quiet while you're touching me like _that!_ " Rin whined, resting the back of his head on Haruka's shoulder as he impatiently ground his hips up into Haruka's touch.

  
Haruka smiled, slipping his hand underneath the last barrier of fabric between his fingers and Rin's heated flesh. "Then maybe I should stop?"

  
"Don't you _dare_."

  
"You're so demanding, Rin..." Haruka muttered, wrapping his hands around Rin's hardening length and squeezing him firmly. "Does this feel good?"

  
Rin nodded faintly, hiding his face into the crook of Haruka's neck. "Could use a little spit before you get going this time, though."

  
"I know _that_ much!" Haruka retorted. "In case you hadn't noticed, we were on the middle of a plane."

  
Rin quickly pressed an apologetic kiss underneath Haruka's ear, before whispering: "I'm just riling you up, Haru. _Keep going_."

  
Haruka sighed. He knew that, but that didn't prevent him from letting Rin get under his skin now and then. He'd touched Rin once before, and he certainly hadn't received any complaints about his technique at the time, but Rin had made Haruka feel _so good_ only minutes before (and now Haruka was determined to even out the score).

  
"Tell me what you like." He whispered, regretfully removing his hand from Rin's pants for a second. Rin immediately let out a disappointed groan, one that shakily morphed into a genuine moan when he realised what Haruka planned to do next---which was to lick a series of wet stripes all the way up from the bottom of his palm to the tips of his fingers, before quickly plunging his hand back down into Rin's underwear.

  
Rin gasped loudly, automatically bringing his hands up to try and muffle the sound, as Haruka began jerking him off with what he hoped would be a set of dizzying strokes. "Fucking hell!"

  
"Tell me, Rin." Haruka insisted, easing up on the punishing rhythm of his strokes just enough to allow Rin to catch his breath. "Please?"

  
"Like before..." Rin whispered hoarsely. "On the plane, I mean."

  
"Just the head?"

  
Rin whimpered in approval as soon as Haruka experimentally lowered his hand a little to wrap a slick palm around Rin's glans. Encouraged by Rin's positive reaction, he began gently rubbing his thumb over the sensitive slit at the tip.

  
"That's it, Haru... Just like _that_."

  
Feeling more confident now that he had some clear directions to work with, Haruka used his free hand to cup Rin's jaw and guide their lips together in a bruising kiss. Rin tasted different now; it took Haruka an embarrassingly long while to realise that was because he could taste _himself_ on Rin's tongue.

  
Rin moaned helplessly into his mouth, making Haruka feel slightly light-headed with power as he slowly began to understand the kind of trust Rin had to be putting in him right now. Haruka wanted to reward him for it, to show him that it wasn't misplaced.

  
He relentlessly rubbed his fingers around the head of Rin's cock; alternating between feather-soft touches to the sensitive tissue on the underside, just beneath the glans, and firm strokes across the slit at the tip. Rin was squirming around by now, shamelessly pushing his hips up into Haruka's torturous touches as he tried to focus on their messy kisses.

  
Rin's feverishly hot breath on his lips felt _so good_. It was very distracting, really.

  
That's why he didn't see Rin's orgasm coming at all. One moment Rin was still rocking up into his touch, and very the next he was tensing up and shooting his load right into Haruka's cupped hand---and the muffled noises he was making were, fuck, Haruka wanted to hear so much more of them.

  
Soon.

  
He'd invite Rin over, soon. They could share Haruka's bed. There'd be no need for them to be quiet there.

  
"Still breathing, Rin?" He teased, carefully removing his sticky hand from Rin's underwear for the second time that day.

  
" _Fuck._ "

  
"We don't have time for that." Haruka snorted. "We'd miss our connecting flight from Haneda."

  
"Real funny, Haru." Rin muttered, wrapping an arm around Haruka's neck to pull him in for another kiss. A tender, languid one this time.

  
Haruka sighed contently against Rin's lips. For some reason that action felt a lot more intimate than most of the other things they'd just done. "Let's head straight to the pool when we get home."

  
Rin laughed, still sounding a touch out of breath. "It hasn't even been 24 for hours yet, you water-obsessed freak."

  
Haruka ignored him, holding out an expectant (and cum-stained) hand under Rin's nose. Rin grabbed hold of it with one hand without missing a beat, reaching out to retrieve a wad of toilet paper form the dispenser on the wall next to him with the other. Then he unceremoniously used it to wipe Haruka's palm and fingers clean. Once he was done with that, Haruka gratefully helped Rin straighten up his clothes and get to his feet.

  
"Ready to go?" Haruka asked, slinging his backpack up over his shoulder.

  
"After you, Haru." Rin flashed him a blinding grin before turning around to unlock the door of the stall they'd hijacked so unrepentantly all this time. "Lead the way."

  
Haruka did, heading straight for one of the sinks to wash his hands. He smiled fondly when Rin followed suit. If anyone walked in now, they'd never be able to guess what had gone on in here mere minutes before.

  
"Let's go home, Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of help from fencer-x for this one! She basically figured out their plausible flight plan, so much kudos to her. Special thanks to everyone who helped me with airport logistics, as well. I have spent quite a lot of time on airplanes in my life, but always direct flights from Schiphol to Singapore. I've never done a transfer before. IT HURT MY BRAIN, OK.
> 
> If you're still confused, basically it should go: Sydney -> Tokyo (Narita) -> Tokyo (Haneda) -> Tottori, if I remember correctly. xD


End file.
